


Subscription Testing

by Manthas



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manthas/pseuds/Manthas
Summary: AO3 has been very unreliable with delivery of subscription emails, this is a test fic for me to post test chapters to to validate when email notifications are and are not working.





	1. Chapter 1

This is a test chapter of a test work.

There is no real content here.

If you're reading this, and you haven't navigated away yet, I'm not sure what to tell you.

Thanks,  
The AO3 Testing Committee


	2. Test Chapter the Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will this be the magical working notification chapter?

What ever shall our protagonist do should the notification gods deem him unworthy?

Wait, and we shall find out, I suppose.


	3. Test Chapter 3, The Testening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three times the testing, three times the emails?

Test chapter the 2nd got its email notification after 15 - 20 minutes.

Can Test Chapter 3 beat it?


	4. Four Chapters of Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters posted, one email notification so far

Fourth chapter; Chapter 2 sent a delayed notification.

Chapter 3 has sent no notifications.

Will Chapter 4?


	5. Chapter Five - The Morning After

Five chapters are now posted.

Chapter 2 sent a subscription email after approximately 20 minutes.

Chapter 3 was over an hour after its posting.

Chapter 4 never sent an email.

This seems to be going the wrong direction.


	6. Chapter Six of Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A receipt from another fic happened. Are things working right now?

Chapter 4 sent no notifications, and 5 came in over an hour after it was published to one subscriber, but not to the other.

Can chapter Six finally be freed from this curse?

CLIFFHANGER!!!


End file.
